sidereusnunciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Edith Devalck
Name: Dr. Edith Devalck, MD (Music Playlist for Edith ) Age: '''28 '''Gender: Female Planet: Tellurus Job: '''Physician and Surgeon (Military) '''Hobbies: Winter Sports (skiing, sledding, snowboarding, snowmobiling, and ice skating are all favorites,) Studying, Blending tea Player: Liana (lilah ) Family Judy Estani (50) - Mother - Harvester at Sweet Harvest tea plantation William Devalck (67)- Father - Presumed Deceased, Neurosurgeon Masoud Estani (43) - Stepfather - Manufacturing Lead at Snowbound Assembly Payam Estani (18) - Stepbrother - Recent graduate, part-time assembly at Snowbound Assembly, drug dealer Firoz Estani (16) - Stepbrother - Junior in High School, member of the Ice Hockey team Navid Estani (5) - Stepbrother - Likes watching nature holovids and playing in snow Appearance Standing taller than most women at 5'9", Edith is long-limbed in a fashion that often appears more awkward than graceful. She has high cheekbones, small lips and a narrow nose, with light freckles and deep-set eyes of mottled hazel green. Her chestnut brown hair is her prettiest feature, falling to mid-back in loose wavy curls when freed, but more often seen woven into braids and pinned up at the nape of her neck, or at least in a low ponytail. When working, she favors brown or khaki slacks with patterned, light colored button-up shirts in blue or green, the traditional white labcoat, and bowties in dark olive or chocolate colors. Off-duty she dresses conservatively in long-sleeved turtlenecks and long skirts in off-whites, neutral, and earthy colors, favoring paisley and striped patterns. Because of her height, it is rare to see her in anything but flat-heeled shoes or boots. Personality Edith is a very serious woman, rarely seen with a smile on her face. She has a calm and thoughtful (some would say calculating) demeanor, and appears quite reserved, often seen eating lunch or walking alone. To her patients she is gentle but matter-of-fact. She won't sugar-coat any diagnoses, but she will hold the hand of a patient who cries upon hearing it. History 'A Fragmented Family' Baby Edith was born to Judy and William Devalck not very long after Judy had graduated high school. Though her conception had come as a surprise to both her and the older William (who was working as a physician at the time,) they had resolved to keep the child and try to make it work. As William continued to practice and study in the field of neurosurgery, his salary allowed Judy to stay home and raise their child. The happy couple had their share of differences, however, and relationship soon fell into a cycle of bitter bickering and cold shoulders, infrequently punctuated by a few happy days of vacation or family togetherness. The relationship ended abruptly just a month before Edith's 7th birthday, and a tearful Judy had to explain that Daddy wouldn't be coming home ever again. Two years after William's disappearance, Judy found companionship in Masoud Estani, a migrant worker from Tala'Tala. The two married, granting Masoud citizenship, and Judy went to work at a tea plantation to supplement his stock worker's income. Two more children followed, both boys, and the quiet household Edith had been used to was transformed into a place of noise and chaos. 'A Way Out' Now faced with a father who tolerated, but did not love her, and two screaming brothers who seemed to like nothing more than calling her Eddie and trying to cut off her long hair, Edith found comfort more in her schooling than she did at home. She took advantage of every study session and after school activity she could (provided they were free,) and further avoided the return home by assisting professors and tutoring her fellow students. In her senior year, she attended a job fair where the Tellurian military was offering some rather enticing scholarships. With her sterling academic record, the representatives were quick to give her some aptitude tests, and sign her to a full scholarship to study medicine in return for a contract to serve at a military hospital. Naturally, Edith chose to study at the Neponsit University, not only for it's prestigious reputation in the scientific fields, but also because it was blissfully far from her home. 'The Inevitable Obligation' Her first four years flew by and she graduated with honors with a degree in Biology before returning to Osidge to attend their military medical school. When she returned she found a surprise waiting for her in the form of a third baby brother, a surprise to Judy and Masoud as well. The years apart from her tempestuous home had softened her opinion of it somewhat, and she gladly helped to care for the baby Navid while not attending classes. After a successful three years of medical school and a superb review from the TMLE Board, Edith went to work at a Tellurian military hospital as she was obligated to. General Knowledge Edith F. Devalck graduated from the University of Neponsit with a B.S. in Biology. Subsequently, she completed her M.S. in Physiology from Osidge University and obtained her M.D. at the same school. A year ago she completed her general surgery training at the Military Medical Center and became board certified with the Tellurian Board of Surgeons. She is currently enrolled in a year of fellowship training at the East Osidge Medical Institute. Dr. Devalck has published 2 publications, with 10 publications in peer-reviewed journals. The subjects of which generally deal with the effects of radiation, advanced surgical techniques, and research on the fungal sickness. Other Character Relationships Edith is reserved, but not unfriendly. She has tacet relations with her colleagues, patients, and neighbors, but no serious bonds. Category:Characters Category:Tellurus